


Die kleine Frau Willicks und der fehlende Einkaufszettel

by Anne72



Series: Die kleine Frau Willicks [1]
Category: Servicezeit
Genre: Crazy, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne72/pseuds/Anne72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kleine Fanfic-Schnippsel zu Deutschlands beliebtester Hausfrauensendung. Für alle, die wie ich, mit dem Haushalt nichts am Hut haben. Und die Sendung kennen, sonst macht es wohl wenig Sinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die kleine Frau Willicks und der fehlende Einkaufszettel

**Author's Note:**

> Kennt Ihr Frau Willicks? Die aus dem Fernsehen? Vom WDR/Servicezeit um genau zu sein. Dort erklärt sie fast jeden Tag wie das so mit dem Haushalt funktioniert. Dabei hat sie die unangenehme Eigenschaft den Leuten genau auf die Finger zu schauen. Egal ob im Supermarkt oder im eigenen Heim. Frau Willicks ist dabei immer sehr resolut, weiß was  
> richtig und was falsch ist und hat keine Probleme damit, das zu äußern.
> 
> Bei mir wohnt auch eine kleine Frau Willicks. Sie sitzt bei mir auf der Schulter. Und sagt mir auch, wenn etwas total falsch oder daneben ist. Das passiert in meinem Haushalt schon mal öfters. Dann fängt die kleine Frau Willicks an, mir die Meinung zu sagen. Genauso ungeschminkt wie im Fernsehen. 
> 
> Diese kleinen Dialoge habe ich jetzt mal zusammengefasst.

"Sie sind fünf meiner schlimmsten Fälle in einer Person, Frau Römer" , hörte ich eine Stimme von meiner rechten Schulter aus sagen. Ich schaute mich im Lebensmittelladen um, aber es stand niemand hinter mir.  
"Ach, sind sie wieder da, Frau Willicks?", fragte ich.  
"Natürlich bin ich hier, Frau Römer. Ich kann sie einfach nicht lange alleine lassen. Sagen sie mal, wo ist ihr Einkaufszettel, Frau Römer?", entgegnete mir die kleine Frau Willicks spitz.  
"Öh, Einkauf-was?"  
"Ihr Einkaufszettel! Sie schmeißen doch wahllos Sachen hier in ihrem Einkaufswägelchen. Haben sie mal wieder keinen gemacht?"  
"Das ist doch total unwahr. Natürlich habe ich mir Gedanken über den Einkauf gemacht. Was hier im Wägelchen liegt, dass brauche ich!"  
"Ach ja? Wie die Chips mit Currywurst Geschmack?"  
"Die WILL ich haben", entgegne ich gereizt.  
Natürlich wusste ich, dass Frau Willicks Einkaufszettel über alles liebte. In jeder Sendung wies sie auf die Vorzüge eines gut geplanten Einkaufs hin. Ich bin die letzten 40 Jahre sehr gut ohne Zettel oder Planung ausgekommen. Das ich öfters einkaufen gehen musste, weil ich mal etwas vergaß oder doppelte kaufte, verdrängte ich einfach.  
"Das geht an ihren Geldbeutel, wenn sie ohne Zettel einkaufen gehen", antwortete prompt die kleine Frau Willicks.  
"Danke, aber meinem Geldbeutel geht es sehr gut. Schließlich gehe ich arbeiten, dann darf ich mir auch einmal etwas leisten", feuerte ich zurück.  
Die kleine Frau Willlicks musterte mich von oben bis unten. Und blieb natürlich mit den Augen an meinen Hüften hängen.  
"Es ist ja nicht nur das Geld, um das ich mir Sorgen mache...."  
Wutschnaubend nahm ich die Currywurst Chips wieder aus meinem Wägelchen heraus und stapfte beleidigt zur Kasse.


End file.
